AGLAOPE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Aglaope, del griego "Bello rostro" Sirenas, Sireinhn, 'Las que atan y desatan / encadenan', quizás relacionado con el semítico Sir, 'canto', y con el griego Kimaira, 'quimera') son criaturas marinas, mitológicas que engañan a los marinos con su inigualable belleza y canto seductor. La sirena que se enamora de un marino pero un amor imposible.


...

El pequeño Will vive en la costa, cerca de las orillas del mar, hijo de un marino mercante, vive feliz en su pequeña casa bajo los cuidados de su amorosa madre mientras su padre sale a trabajar todas las mañanas hasta tarde.

Will recuerda la primera vez que la vio, a lo lejos, sentada en las rocas el sol ilumina su esbelta silueta, la pálida piel brilla luminosa como el nácar de las perlas. Puede escucharla cantar, casi imperceptible, muy a lo lejos la melodía se escucha.

"¡William!" la madre del niño grita con horror y corre hasta alcanzar al pequeño "mi príncipe" lo carga en brazos y le abraza con fuerza casi con miedo a perderlo "Will, escucha me hijo, ¡nunca, pero nunca, debes acercarte a esos monstruos! Son muy peligrosos" la mujer entra a su casa y se encierra bajo llave, esperando a que su esposo termine pronto y vuelva a su hogar. El niño no entiende la reacción de su madre, es la primera vez en su corta vida que ve a este ser magnífico, incluso nunca había escuchado sobre ellos, pero no sería la última vez.

…

"Will ya es un hombresito, ya es jora de que conozca el negocio y aprenda" dice su padre mientras da una mordida a la pierna de pollo en su plato, su esposa le sirve mas ron.

"Thomas, ya estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices" reprocha la mujer "Will es sólo un niño aún, tiene 12 años, el mar es peligroso"

"Tonterías, mujer" el hombre sonríe y besa a su mujer.  
…

Esta noche hay un encargó especial, durante el día Thomas Spears es un pescador común, lanza sus redes en busca de atrapar buenos peces y venderlos en el mercado y con suerte conseguir algún "pedido especial".

Los pedidos especiales se realizan exclusivamente por las noches que es cuando "las sirenas" salen, así es, sirenas, cotizadas en el mercado negro a precios exorbitantes debido a las "cualidades pseudo curativas de su carne y escamas, además de ser todo un riesgo el cazarlas debido a su fiereza, los marinos deben evitar ser seducidos y devorados por los monstruos marinos, actuar rápido y matarlas sin dañar mucho los cuerpos.

William está entusiasmado, por primera vez verá de cerca a las tan temidas sirenas, ha leído mucho de ellas en los libros, y se pregunta con que clase de ser sobrenatural se topará, ¿serán a caso esos seres con cuerpo de águila y cabeza humana cono relatan las leyendas griegas o quizá se trate de esas mujeres mitad pez y torso humano que describen los nórdicos?  
La embarcación flota a la deriva en penumbras solamente alumbrada por la luna, a la espera del encuentro mortal.

"William" Thomas se acerca a su hijo y le es instrucciones " lo que pase, no debes destapar tus oídos, hasta que yo te indique lo contrario, por nada del mundo intentes escuchar a las sirenas" el hombre abraza a su hijo y le entrega unos tapones de lana para los oídos.

"Es hora capitán " grita uno de los mozos.

William permanece encerrado en la cabina de la pequeña embarcación, mira por una de las redondas ventanas la acción que acontece, puede ver un par de siluetas en un risco, se supone que son las temidas sirenas, aunque por la lejanía no puede distinguirlas claramente; después de unos minutos el bullicio incrementa fuera, gritos y maldiciones. Pronto un grito, o más bien aullido/chillido ensordecedor que traspasa los tapones de oídos resuena y William de inmediato abandona su refugio, "se trata de ella" el cabello color sangre es inconfundible y la nacarada piel. La bestia yace a los pies del padre de Will, el hombre le ha atravesado el hombro con una lanza, el ser mitológico se retuerce de dolor.

"¡Detente!" grita Will con horror y corre hasta su padre, le toma por el brazo y lo agita para hacerlo soltar a la sirena, will está desesperado al ver este ser hermoso sufrir. El chico jamás se imaginó que el trabajo de su padre consistiera en tal masacre, mientras el hombre forcejea con el chico los otros marinos le dan muerte a otra sirena, la degollando, el carmín mira con espanto, sus pupilas se dilatan y un nuevo grito desgarrador escapa de su garganta, mostrando los afilados colmillos que posee en vez de dientes. "No la lastimes, por favor" suplica William con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre desconcertado, se detiene, la sirena aprovecha esta distracción y escapa, su roja cabellera parece disolverse en el mar al igual que la sangre derramada por los piratas y marinos.

…

"Honestamente" refunfuña Thomas, perdieron una sirena, ahora sólo podrá cobrar la mitad de lo acordado, aunque después de todo no es nada despreciable la suma restante.

"William, no debes dejarte engañar por esas bestias, son seres del demonio, sin sentimientos"

"Pero la vi llorar" reprocha el muchacho "había dolor en su mirada"

"Tonterías, muchacho, las sirenas no lloran, son incapaces de derramar lágrimas pues carecen de sentimientos" explica el hombre.

Y con el paso de los años, William no había vuelto a ver a su enigmática sirena carmesí, y tampoco volvió a salir con su padre, había sido una experiencia traumática para el chico, pero sin embargo, tuvo que acostumbrarse al negocio de su padre, verlo zarpar todas las noches y regresar con al menos un cadáver de sirena, en las cacerías buenas regresaba hasta con 4, había de todos los más bellos colores.

Una noche, tras la partida de su padre, William se encontraba en su habitación, estudiando un poco bajo la tenue luz de su quinqué y de pronto, la escuchó, era ella, esa maravillosa voz, casi como hipnotizado, abandonó su vivienda y caminó hasta la orilla del mar, y ahí, le esperaba aquel ser precioso, una vez frente a ella, ambos se miraron, la sirena calló y le miró con devoción, este hombre apuesto, su príncipe galante que le amó desde niño y le salvo de jovencitos, estaba frente a ella, la bestia se relamió los labios carnosos y le miró con ensoñación, William avanzó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, el ser aún sumergido en el agua, estiró su delgado brazo hasta alcanzar el rostro del hombre frente a ella, el tacto era helado, pero no duró mucho.

"¡William!" gritó su padre mientras disparaba en dirección al monstruo, rápidamente la sirena se sumergió por completo en el mar y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Will aún estaba hechizado así que no se percató del todo sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¡Muchacho estúpido!" Thomas abofeteó a su hijo "¡¿Qué te dije a cerca de esos monstruos?!"

…

La sirena estaba enamorada, este hombre perfecto, varonil y protector debía ser suyo pero era imposible, ella necesitaba piernas para poder salir a la superficie y correr a sus brazos, existían leyendas pero nada comprobado, además de que requerían de un sacrificio, pero sólo se trataba de cuentos de hadas y por otro lado, era una sirena hambrienta, su instinto la obligaba a devorar a los hombres, al igual que una mantis religiosa, después de entregarse en un acto de amor puro, el ser mitológico debía matar a su amante y comerlo, sin embargo, el deseo y la pasión podrían más.

La sirena no se rendiría, cada noche visitaría a su amado, cantándole sutilmente, William platicaba con ella a pesar de que presentía que esta no le entendía puesto que jamás respondía, hasta un día, en que por milésima vez Will le preguntó su nombre.  
"Grell" pronunciaron las carnosos labios, finalmente después de tantos meses, la sirena había aprendido un poco del lenguaje, muy mínimo realmente pero suficiente para Will.

"Grell" repitió el joven y tomó entre sus manos las de la sirena y las besó "te amo" dijo el chico y Grell se sonrojó a la par de su cabello, pero después esa euforia fue suplida por tristeza para acto seguido hundirse en las aguas y alejarse a toda velocidad. Su corazón estaba roto, ambos se amaban pero no podían estar juntos.

"Llévame contigo Grell" pidió el chico.

"Es imposible" la sirena agachó la mirada "no hay forma alguna en que nuestros mundos se unan, deberás morir, yo tendría que matarte"

…

William estaba comprometido, un matrimonio arreglado, algo tradicional en aquel entonces. William se lo contó a su amada Grell, la sirena estaba furiosa, las noches siguientes, muchas embarcaciones fueron atacadas por el hambre voraz de los demonios marinos, si William no podía estar a su lado, tampoco estaría con nadie más.  
…

"Will" ronroneó la sirena al oído de su amado, frotó su nariz contra la de William con ternura para después besarlo, en un principio fue un beso muy casto pero después se tornó violentamente apasionado.

"Grell, lleva me contigo" murmuró con los labios conectados "por favor"

"Mi amor" la sirena derramó lágrimas de alegría pura, tomó a William por las mejillas con sumo cuidado y posó su frente sobre la de Will, no tuvo que meditar mucho lo que estaba por hacer, sin embargo una punzada en el corazón le causaba cierto remordimiento, el chico era tan joven, pero no tenía opción, sólo así lo tendría a su lado para siempre, tendría que matarlo, devorarlo, sólo ella y nadie más, para después guardar su alma como el tesoro más valioso de la tierra. William sujetó las manos de Grell y le sonrió, tratando de hacerle sentir más seguro, claro que tenía miedo pero prefería la muerte antes que perder a Grell y vivir un falso matrimonio.

Ambos conectaron nuevamente sus labios en un suave beso , Grell suspiró y de pronto, ambos cuerpo se hundieron en un santiamén, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del mar negro, sólo las ondas en el agua helada permanecieron tras su partida y después de esa noche, nunca más se le volvió a ver al joven Spears, su madre insistió en buscarlo pero su padre ya sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, las sirenas, las malditas sirenas se habían llevado a su hijo. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por comerciar con los seres míticos. 

* * *

…

**Así es corderitos, me gusta este tipo de historias, lúgubres, tristes, finales inesperados. **


End file.
